A Killer's Love
by ForeverXBlackXRose
Summary: Within the sea of blood, one man stood alone, black hearted and ruthless. He knew himself to be a killer with no remorse. Will there ever be a time this man can change?


_**A Killers Love**_

Summary: Within the sea of blood, one man stood alone, black hearted and ruthless. He knew himself to be a killer. Will there ever be a time when the hands turn backwards?

Author's Note: Hello everyone so I know i'm working on His Duty, Her Fate story but this new one has been requested long ago and I knew it was time to start this. I want to dedicate this story to my very first reviewer Antionette Vanessa who was my first reviewer for Because of Her. I want to apologize to her for keeping this story so late. I don't own anything for this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- A Killer Prince<p>

Tia's POV

I was.. dreaming, I always have this dream and it showed me a man I didn't know. In the dream it always looked like he wanted to say something, but I always seem to wake up just before he can speak. I awoke to the sound of an argument going on mostly being Rempo and Ur. The only thing I can remember after I wake up is his hair and eyes. White hair with purple sad looking eyes.

I sat up in my bed and looked to where I heard the arguement, indeed it was who I thought. It seemed to me they were bickering about who would get summoned the most. Neaki was looking irritated and if the don't calm down soon she'd handle it herself. When it looked like they wouldn't stop she flew over and hit them on the head. Mieli saw me awake and flew over towards me.

"Good Morning Tia, did you sleep well?"

I smiled at her "Yes, I slept pretty good for the most part, thank you." I got out of the bed and walked over to my table where Ur and Rempo were arguing. "Now what are you two complaining about?" Rempo just turned away mumbling an apology while Ur spoke to me.

"Please forgive out commotion lady Tia we didn't mean to wake you that way."

I smiled at him and told everyone I was going to take a shower. I walked to my bathroom to turn on the water. I stepped out of my clothes and stepped into my shower. I felt all relaxed as the hot water came into contact with my body. About twenty minutes later, I stepped out and got dressed. While I was drying my hair with a towel I walked into my dining room and heard the sound of Kalelia's Knights.

_Are they going to another battle? _I quickly grabbed my bag and stuck the book of Prophecy inside and went out of my house and followed. I followed the knights at a distance being careful not to be seen. When we got to where the knights were headed I felt my eyes widen.

From left to right I saw nothing but blood and fallen soldiers. I started shaking until a voice boomed over the crowd. "Do you really think you can stop me, I who has slain many.?"

I looked to where the voice was and notice a handsome but frightening young man. He had white hair and red eyes, I also noticed he wore a crown and black armor. _is he royalty? _As I searched downwards I noticed he had one foot on a soldier and his sword stuck in the soldier's chest. As I watched he decided to withdraw the sword and swung it to the side as the blood was wiped off.

"Now come, allow me to spill your life away." His face seemed ecstatic as he drew his sword for battle. Before I knew it the Kalelian soldiers were dead, and all that was there was blood. The man was covered in it as well and it didn't seem to phase him. He looked to where I was and I was hoping he didn't see me. But my luck wasn't on my side, somehow i came out from where I was hiding and before I knew it, he was there in front of me.

"You, who are you? do you want to die as well?"

I looked at his face completely speechless. When I didn't answer he just threw his head back and laughed. "ha ha ha, your face is beautiful when it's is scared, you intrigue me. Here's a thought, why don't i take you with me and make you mine?"

_His!? he's got to be joking right? _he started to reach for me and tjat brought me to my senses, before he could touch me, I slapped his hand away. "D..don't be serious, who would ever go with a monster like you?"

But right as those words left my mouth something changed in him his eyes were no longer red but purple just like my dream. "Monster you say? Well I guess that could be right"

I looked at him and thought there was a sign of loneliness in his eyes, but before I could say anything, a man dressed in black armor similar to this guy came up. "Milord, it's time to leave for the day."

The man in question looked at his subordinate and nodded "Very well, let's be off"

With that he turned on his heel and his cape was fluttering behind him. Before he could get to far some reason I called out to him.

"Who are you?" The man turned to look at me with a smirk, and his words sent a shiver down my spine. "My name is Valdo" with that he left my sight. _Valdo? as in the prince of the Waisen Empire? _With enough happening today, I headed home.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Phew that was alot, please let me know what you think. Thanks to all who read this, from me to you Have a wonderful daynight.


End file.
